Sakura Kirishima
Sakura Kirishima is a popular idol well-known worldwide as an Oriental Wizard, she later fell in love with Hayato Kisaragi who everyone regarded as a hero for saving Zwei Island from the savages after watching a viral video. Aside from her being an idol, Sakura is also a slayer, as well as a variant. Appearance Sakura is shown to be a beautiful young woman with pink hair and matching eyes that goes along with her name, which has the meaning cherry blossom. She is described as being the same age as Hayato. Aside from her professional wear, most of the time, Sakura is seen to be dressed in casual clothing, which consists of short shorts. During her time playing incognito, she is also seen to be dressed in a hat and black sunglasses to keep herself from being exposed to the public. As a Slayer, Sakura is seen to be dressed in her variable suit, which is a pink color similar to her own hair. As a result of the unique nature of her Fairy Fairy Tail, she is able to change her outfit into that of a shrine maiden whenever she is giving her performance to her audience. Personality Sakura is most noted for her love of singing and appreciation for being able to that and she always feels saddened when it is almost impossible for her to perform as shown as when she couldn't perform at Zwei Island due to the savage attack. She is also stated to be quite mischievous if not childish as stated by even her manager, Souffle Clearrail who stated that she has performed different pranks in the past. She was also quick to fall in love as she did so with Hayato who saved the people as well as the performing save from being destroyed, however, these feelings soon became genuine after she realized that he was the person who stirred her desires to become a singer. History Sakura is the daughter of an unnamed female pianist and father who divorced at some point in time and lived with her mother. Her mother soon written a song just for her daughter, then the two arrived in Gudenberg, Britannia for her job. However, it was around the same time as the savage attack and her mother had soon died saving Sakura from falling rubble. Afterward, Sakura was taken into an institute where other kids who lost families in the attack were all being held at the time. There she met an older brother and his little sister named Karen who he sang the song her mother written for her. Sakura was later found by her father who had soon taken her with him to live in his birthplace of Rasiya, a country northwest of Yamato. There she was soon hospitalized in a village where she found out that she came down with an illness that left her unable to speak anymore and where she met Souffle Clearrail. Sakura was later sold by her father to a lab operated by Warslan unable to pay for her treatment due to financial issues soon after the divorce and became a drunk. There Sakura was treated and regained the ability to speak again, but she also became into a variant after being injected with a vaccine made and modified using savage fluid. There she witnessed other children losing control of their variant powers, but they were able to calm down after hearing her singing, however, this didn't last as she soon became the last survivor. One day, Sakura was rescued by Souffle Clearrail and Charlotte Dimandias. Powers and Abilities Variant: In order to recover from an illness, Sakura was sold off to illegal medical testing being run by Vitaly who was, in fact, infected the children with modified savage fluid and she turned into a variant. Special Voice: Sakura has a unique voice that is able to influence variants calming them down from their frenzied state and even cause savages to react to her. Equipment Fairy Fairy Tale ( ): She has a unique Field Hundred, which takes form as four fairy-like wings that appear on her back. Her Fairy Fairy Tale lets her create a barrier in a set space letting her create illusions and barriers providing support rather than offense. Trivia *Her first name Sakura (桜) means "Cherry Blossom", which refers to the color of her hair. **Her family name Kirishima (霧島) means "Mist Island". *Her birthday is one March 10, which she referred to as the season of the cherry blossom. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Slayers Category:Little Garden Category:Variant Category:Selections Category:Yamato